To Save Lost Souls
by WelshCanuck
Summary: When Piper and Phoebe are killed by a demon, Prue must go back to the distant past to change history and save her sisters. But is she strong enough on her own to face a more powerful demon?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and what was my writting addiction. **

**This was a lost bet story a number of years ago and was co-written with Tahula from an old website**

**This is a set right after Exit Stradegy with a little change to the end...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

In the attic, Prue looked through the Book of Shadows while Jenna and Piper worked on the potion. 

Reading the instruciton to Piper. "Shake water vigorously for 200 heartbeats, then add a pinch of dandelion and a dash of chickweed," Jenna said. 

Piper poured some water into a jar and screwing on the lid she began to shake the jar per Jenna's instructions. 

Prue approached her, "You're using bottled water?" Prue asked.

"For Cole, the purer, the better," Piper said. 

As if on cue, Belthazor appeared in the attic near the Book of Shadows. The three looked over, startled. 

Piper barely had enough time to react, afraid to use her powers because she didn't know which one would work when she tried. Belthazor took teh oppurtunity and shot a fireball at Jenna, causing Piper react by jumping forward, pushing Jenna out of the way. 

Prue looked on in horror as her sister became engulfed in flames. 

Piper screamed in pain as the flames consumed her and then she disappeared from sight, nothing left but the charred marks on the floor where she had stood. 

Prue reacted quickly and threw Belthazor with her power. He crashed through the attic windows to the ground below. Prue saw Jenna rising from where Piper had pushed her to.

"Oh my God," Jenna said. 

Prue wasn't registering anything now. Her body was moving and reacting on its own. She hurried and grabbed Jenna's hand, leading her downstairs. There she found some of the Belthazor vanquishing potion that they had made as a safe guard for just such an emergency. She grabbed a small vial of it and waited. She knew he would come back. She stood near Jenna, sure to protect the innocent before anything else.

Belthazor didn't disappoint, shimmering in, having recovered from his fall. 

SEeing the displacement of the air, Prue threw the potion before he even had a chance to do anything. It exploded on him and the flames surrounded him as he growled in rage. He tried to throw an energy ball, but Prue easily deflected it back towards him. This demon was dead. She watched him disappear in a puff of black smoke. Then her body continued on in its robotic mode, going back up to the attic. Jenna could only follow her.

She approached the charred circle on the attic floor and stared down at it as tears slowly filled her eyes as it finally sank in. In one single act of evil by a demon, a single act of selflessness by Piper, the middle Halliwell was gone. The Charmed Circle wase broken. Prue was frozen. Frozen in fear of the future. Frozen in guilt for not protecting Piper. Frozen in place, as if Piper's power were at work on her. Nothing moved.

"She sacrificed herself," Jenna said, feeling great sorrow and great regret. "She sacrificed herself for me."

"We protect the innocent," Prue said in a quiet, monotone whisper. A single tear trickled down her cheek, but she couldn't break yet. Thoughts of Phoebe filled her mind. Where was she? Had she found Cole? Or was she still waiting at the mausoleum? Prue couldn't let go yet. She had to know if Phoebe was okay. She quickly astral projected to the mausoleum.

As Phoebe drove to the mausoleum her thoughts were on Cole. She believed what she had told her sisters about him attacking her because he knew that the amulet would protect her, but she saw the look in Prue's eyes when she did. She wasn't completely convinced but she agreed with her because she was her baby sister and she trusted her. It was the only way to protect her at that time. 

She just hoped that they got to him in time. She saw the conflict in his eyes, the confusion. She had seen it earlier at the house that day. When she looked at him then, it was like some of her friends she had known in NYC. Those who just had to have that next drug fix, and would do anything to get it. 

She pulled in the parking lot and made her way across the cemetery to the mausoleum. At the Manor Jenna had placed the paste on her arm and it felt wonderful, though she could still feel a slight burning sensation in it._ Just healing_, Phoebe thought as she continued her way to the second home of the one she loved.

Tarkin watched as Belthazor shimmered out of his room in the underworld. There was something not right with his old friend. He could feel it. He left his spot in the tunnels and went to Raynor.

"Raynor."

"Tarkin. What is it?"

"It's Belthazor. Can you honestly trust him?" Tarkin asked with a questionable look.

"No, but his demon half is winning the fight. Soon he will spill the blood of an innocent."

"Unless his witch stops him first."

"No, for what I have in mind she won't. She will turn her back on him, and then he will have no choice but to return home." Raynor said with an evil smile across his face. "And better. His demon half is struggling harder and harder. Maybe he will kill the witch for us."

Tarkin looked at his mentor, "Now that would be convenient."

"Yes it would be." Raynor said as he stared at the soul of Cole's father that he held in his hands. The power over anyone was always that of a loved one.

Phoebe entered the mausoleum with caution. Even though she knew it was the home to Cole's family, she had learned a long time ago that as a witch you needed to take that extra precaution, and now was definitely one of those times. She didn't know if Raynor or any other demon was waiting on the other side.

Walking slowly down the stairs she looked around, "Cole? Are you here?" Getting no reply she paced. Back and forth past the tombs of those that were once a part of Cole's life, much like she was.

Seeing the air shimmer she looked at him, "Cole. Surprised to see me?" Phoebe said as she stepped up to him.

"I hoped, but why'd you come after what I did?" he said as he looked over at her. He could feel his blood boiling inside.

"Because you need me. Besides, it's not like you haven't tried to kill me before. A little energy ball isn't going to stop me." She smiled up at him. Even now she could see the conflict inside of him.

"You know, I didn't have a choice, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said as he walked to the other side of one of the tombs. He could feel his demon half fighting him to get free, but he wouldn't let him hurt Phoebe.

"I know, I know, I know, it's okay. I just need to get you back to the house, get that potion and you will be safe." She stated as she followed him and placed her hand over his

"It's too late for that." He coughs, as he looks down at her and then away.

"What do you mean?" she asks with concern. Afraid that he was giving up and letting his evil half win the battle. She looked down and sees his hand change into Belthazor's hand. Looking up to his face, his face starts to change as well. Seeing the urgency in her plan, "We have to hurry."

Cole saw his hand change and realized what was happening. He was turning right before her eyes. "Maybe I should shimmer us there," he said with some hesitation.

"You can't use your demonic powers, its too much temptation. We'll just drive there," she said as she pulled him towards the entrance to the mausoleum.

He held his ground as the evil in him pushed forward. "Phoebe."

She turned as she felt him pull her towards him, but what she felt next was not what she was expecting, as the cold steel entered her body.

Looking in his eyes all she could see was evil. No conflict, no confusion, just evil. As she felt her life slipping away she held her gaze to him praying that what he had done was a mistake and she was just having a premonition. But as she held her stomach and she felt her life slipping away with the blood that poured over her hands she knew she had lost the battle to save him, and that evil had reclaimed their killer.

Prue felt the rage inside of her build as she astral projected to the mausoleum. _How could she let this happen? She had let her sister down_. She just prayed that she got to Phoebe in time. In time to tell her that they had to vanquish the one man she had ever truly loved, the man that had just killed their sister.

Looking around the dark mausoleum she tried to see her sister. "Phoebe?" She called out as she moved around with caution. The last thing she needed was for Belthazor to show up now. "Phoebe?" she tried again as she stepped around the last tomb. Her eyes set on the body on the floor. Panic ripped through her heart.

"**Phoebe!"** she cried out as she ran to her sister's body. Kneeling on the ground she picked up her sister's body and cradled it to her chest. "**NOOOO!!"** she cried out as she rested her head on Phoebes forehead. "Nooooo." Was all she could say as her whole world, as she knew it, was gone. Both her sisters killed at the hands of the demon they should have killed long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue sat on the cold concrete, rocking her baby sister in her arms. She very likely might have done this with Piper back at the Manor as well, if there had been anything left of her. Tears flowed down her cheeks, but she made no sounds other than an occasional sniffle. She didn't know what else to do. She held little comfort in the fact that she had all the time in the world to mourn. Belthazor was vanquished, nothing but a black circle on the kitchen floor.

After a while, she knew she had to leave the mausoleum. She could feel the strain of her emotions combined with astral projection, and she was becoming tired. She placed a kiss on Phoebe's forehead, which was already growing cold, and then she gently laid her little sister on the ground, vowing to send Leo to retrieve her body. Prue was still not ready to let go, there had to be a way to fix this.

She returned to her body and immediately the weakness from projecting so long caused her to fall to her knees. Jenna helped her over to a chair to rest. The witch asked no questions. She could see the sorrow on Prue's face telling the entire story.

Moments later, Leo appeared in the attic. Seeing Prue sitting there in silence with Jenna, he was confused. He looked around the room and saw no one else. When he looked at Prue again he finally felt it, there was a void. He could feel the lacking presence of Phoebe and Piper, not just physically but spiritually as well : They were gone. Tears started to form in his eyes, and he approached Prue.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to control himself. 

Prue opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out.

"The demon attacked," Jenna said. "Piper pushed me out of the way."

Leo closed his eyes. "And Phoebe?"

"I believe Prue astral projected to find her," Jenna explained. "I don't know specifically, only that she is probably gone as well."

They all remained in silence for a moment. Leo looked at Prue, trying to make eye contact. So far Prue had said nothing to him, and she had barely made any recognition of his presence.

What he didn't know was the thoughts going through Prue's mind. Thoughts of anger, regret, guilt. She knew she had to fix this. She stood and approached the Book of Shadows, ready to look for a solution. "Leo, will you get Phoebe from the mausoleum?" she asked, not looking up from the Book.

"Prue, what are you doing?" he asked, walking over to her.

"I'm going to fix this," she said. "I don't care what I have to do. If I have to go back in time I will."

"Prue, you can't," Leo said. "There's nothing to be done."

"I will fix this_ dammit_," she said. "Because I let my guard down. I let it down and they're dead. If I had vanquished Belthazor when I had the chance, none of this would've happened. I'm not going to let Belthazor destroy this family. He's already done enough damage."

"You can't change the past," he urged. "You know that."

"No, I can change it," she said. "I can change all of it. I can keep Belthazor from ever existing."

Leo saw the look on Prue's face. It was a look of determination. 

Jenna walked toward them. "How can you do that?" she asked.

"A spell," Prue said. She had a plan formulating in her mind. It would reverse all the bad things Belthazor had caused in the past year, everything. She could do it. "We did it before. We went back in time to stop our Mom from making a pact with a warlock."

"Prue…" Leo said in a cautionary tone.

"No, Leo," she said before he could finish. "Don't tell me I can't do this. I'm going to do this whether you like it or not. Piper and Phoebe are not meant to be dead. It can't end this way. I won't let it. Now go get Phoebe!"

Leo knew he wouldn't be able to change Prue's mind. He shot a glance at Jenna and then left for the mausoleum to retrieve Phoebe's body.

"I still don't understand what you're going to do," Jenna said.

"Cole was Belthazor's human half," Prue said. "He had a human father and a demon mother. If I can stop his demon mother from killing his father, I can keep him from being raised in evil. Then Belthazor will never manifest itself in this world, and my sisters will be alive. Belthazor will never be able to kill them."

"I'm sorry, I don't intend to sound like I think I know more than you, but won't that alter other events as well, causing countless events from the past to change?" Jenna asked.

"Belthazor doesn't kill anybody. I don't see how that's a bad thing," Prue said, continuing to look for the spell.

"But what if one of the people that he killed wasn't as innocent as some of the people you have saved in the past?" Jenna said.

Prue closed her eyes and exhaled. She was fighting the tears from coming. She said with a shaky voice, "Jenna, in the short time that I've known you, I've come to consider you a friend and I hope you feel the same way. So as a friend you should know that you will never be able to talk me out of doing something that deals with protecting my sisters." She looked up and made eye contact with Jenna and knew that she had gotten the message across. Then she continued looking for the spell to send her back in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo orbed into the mausoleum feeling the death in the air immediately. As he walked around the tomb he could see where Prue had left Phoebe lay. He crouched down and looked down at the innocence of her features. She was always the spark of the family, and now, along with Piper, she was gone. Gently picking his sister-in-law from the ground he orbed back to the Manor.

Placing Phoebe on her bed, he was still trying to come to terms with what had happened. He had lost his soul mate and his friend/sister-in-law in one strike. He could feel the pressure on his heart as it broke. At least they had Phoebes body to say goodbye to, unlike Piper.

As he took in her features he wondered how everything went so wrong. Had he taken too long with the Elders? Was this a test for all of them? "I'm sorry Phoebe. I should have been here for the both of you," he said to the motionless body before him. "Phoebe I loved you like a little sister, and my love for Piper was endless, but I can't let Prue go through with this. Please forgive me," he explained as he stood and headed for the attic.

Prue flicked through the pages of the Book of Shadows looking for something that would get her sisters back. Suddenly the pages started flicking towards the middle of the book. As it rested to a stop Prue looked at the spell before her. Seeing what she had to do she look up as Leo entered the attic. "Where is she?"

"Prue you can't do this. Give it some time to heal first."  
"Leo. _Where_ _is my sister_?" Prue asked, with more edge in her voice than Leo had heard before.

Leo paused before he truly realized that this was one battle he could not win. He watched Prue brush him aside and walk down the stairs, leaving him in the attic. His heart went out to the eldest sister, but he also knew he had to stop her from reciting the spell to return to the past.

Prue walked into Phoebe's room and saw her baby sister lying there so peacefully. How had things gone so wrong? One minute they had everything under control. And then everything went wrong. "Oh my baby girl." She said as she brushed Phoebe's hair from her face. "I'll fix this I promise. You and Cole deserve each other, but not like this."

"Prue you can't do this."

"Leo. I can and I will."

"Prue…"

Prue looked up at Leo who stood in her sisters' doorway, "No, Leo. How can you even think of stopping me? Your wife is dead. There isn't even a piece of ash left of her for us to bury. I lost the two most important people in my life and you want me to stop? How can you even think that?"

"Prue, all I'm saying is you can't go back and change the past."

"Why not? The Charmed Ones will go on, and Belthazor will never be."

"Prue, I want them back as much as you do. You said yourself, he killed my _wife_." Leo was losing his patience as his own sorrow was wearing him down.

Prue could feel the rage inside her building, all she wanted was to get her sisters back. She turned her face to look down on Phoebe. "Oh baby. I'm so sorry. I should have protected you. But I will fix this I promise." She took in the innocence of her sister.

"Prue. Please don't read that spell." Leo begged, as he suddenly felt the invisible force slam him in the chest as he sailed out of the door against the wall. As he regained his senses he saw Phoebes door slam shut. He knew he could orb inside the room but he didn't. He gave Prue the respect she deserved.

Prue took Phoebe's hand in hers. "I'm gonna fix this Phoebe. I promise." She swore to her sister as she read the spell she had in her head from years before.

"The bond which was not to be done, Give us the power to see it undone, And turn back time to whence it was begun."

Prue recited the spell as she felt herself being pulled and then it just stopped. Though as she looked around the room she was in, she quickly realized that she was no longer in Phoebe's room. It looked like Phoebe's room but the décor was definitely not Phoebe's.

As she looked around the room she did see some things that reminded her of her baby sister. It was subtle but it was definitely her sister. Though as she made her way to the door she wondered what lay ahead of her.

Prue made her way cautiously down the stairs as she took in her surroundings. She knew she was still in the Manor, but everything just seemed different. As a little girl quickly ran past the steps, her heart stopped. And even more so when the child stopped her running and looked up at her with wonder.

"Who are you?" the child asked with no fear

"Um. I'm a friend," Prue answered not sure of the child before her, but she soon watched as the child ran towards the kitchen screaming.

"Mommy, mommy." She ran into the kitchen

"Sweetie what is all the racket?" she lifted the small child in her arms

"There's a stwange wady on the stairs."

As her mother heard the words from her child she instantly went on alert. Placing her daughter down she told her to stay. Walking from the kitchen her guard was on alert, until she spotted the woman on her stairs. "Who are you?" she demanded

Prue looked at the woman before her in stunned shock. "Mom?"

"I am not your mother, unless you are a child from the future. But you bear no resemblance to my child."

"I'm sorry, you just remind me so much of my own mother."

"So who are you?"

"My name is Prue. Prue Halliwell. I'm from the future," Prue explained. She wasn't sure why, but there was something about this woman that she trusted.

"Come with me, Prue Halliwell. I've been expecting you," she said as she reached out her hand to Prue, who reluctantly took it.

As they sat on the couch Prue took in the features of the woman across from her as well as the child on her lap. She reminded her so much of her sister it was somewhat freaky. Soon she found that same child walking to her and climbing up onto her lap.

"Well that gives you the seal of approval. She doesn't usually go to people," the woman replied as she watched her daughter.

As Prue wrapped her arms around the child out of instinct, "How did you know I was coming?"

"It was written. You are one of the Charmed Ones."

"Ok. You know who I am, but you seem to have me at a disadvantge. Who are you?" Prue asked as she held on the girl

"I'm sorry. I'm Patty." She answered, "and that is Phoebe."

Prue looked down at the child in her arms. It was amazing to her as her world once again collided with another. Once again tears ran from her eyes as she recalled the loss of her own sisters. It was then she felt the small hand brush against her cheek.

"Don't cwy," she said as looked up at Prue.

Prue cupped Phoebes hand in hers. "I'm just remembering a sad time honey, but thank you."

Leo paced back and forth in the hallway before he decided he needed to enter Phoebe's room. Stepping inside Phoebe's room all he noticed was the bed that Phoebe occupied.

Jenna stepped behind him and noticed the empty room. "Where is Prue?"

"Back to the past," was all Leo could say. His thoughts quickly turned to the sisters and how much they had meant to each other. Prue, always the protector, Piper always the mediator and Phoebe always the free spirit.

"So now what?" Jenna asked innocently.

"Now, we wait for Prue to complete her task," he said with no emotions. His heart went out to the oldest Halliwell. He had been told of the strength of Cole's mother, and he prayed that Prue was strong enough alone to defeat her. And he just hoped that she didn't join her sisters in the afterlife.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you ever heard of a Statesman with the last name Turner?" Prue asked Patty as they headed up to the attic. Prue smiled at the fact that some things never change, especially with the Book of Shadows. She shifted little Phoebe over to her right hip when they reached the second floor of the Manor. The toddler had definitely taken a liking to Prue, she appeared to feel extremely safe with her, another thing that never changed.

"Do you mean Benjamin Coleridge Turner?" Patty asked. She led Prue across the attic, as the eldest Charmed One noticed that the Book wasn't quite as thick as it was over a century in the future.

"Yes, that's him," Prue replied. She set little Phoebe down and approached the familiar tome, the cover looking not quite as worn as the one in the future. "What do you know about him?"

"He's quite the philanthropist," Patty said. "Just last month the Turner Homeless Shelter opened. He made a large donation and was there for the dedication."

"What about his family?"

"He has a son," Patty said. "Named Coleridge I believe, about Phoebe's age. He's married, but I don't know much about his wife."

"Well, she's a demon," Prue said. "That's one thing you might want to know. And I'm here to vanquish her."

"But that would make the boy…part demon," Patty said. "How horrible." she looked at Prue shocked

"You don't know the half of it," Prue commented. "Let's just say I need to keep her from raising her son in the ways of evil. The future of our family line depends on it."

"So what do you know about this demon?" Patty asked. "How will you stop her?"

"I'm not sure," Prue said, as she wondered about something. She recalled that when she and her sisters had traveled to the 70's to stop their mom from making a pact with Nicholas, they had arrived on the exact day the pact had been made. "What's the date?"

"October 12, 1888," Patty replied. 

Prue knew that was the day Benjamin Turner would be killed by his demon wife. "Well, before I even think about vanquishing her, I have to get Cole and his father away from her," Prue said. She started to leave the attic, but Patty called after her.

"Prudence," she called. 

Prue turned to look back at the woamn she had left in the attic. 

"You do not intend to leave the Manor dressed like that, do you?"

Prue looked down at her clothes and realized she would definitely not be able to get the jump on Cole's mother dressed in her clothes from the future.

"I believe I have something suitable for you to wear," Patty said. 

Prue smiled in gratitude and they headed downstairs.

Leo was sitting in a chair in Phoebe's bedroom just staring at the youngest sister. He had been replaying the events in his mind, even though he hadn't even seen them. 

Jenna had been sitting with him ever since Prue left for the past. She looked over when Leo suddenly stood.

"I have to go," he said in a flat tone. "They're calling. You shouldn't be alone here."

"Will it matter? If Prue changes the past then I'm no longer in danger," Jenna said. "And if she fails she'll come back to the time she left."

"If she fails, I doubt that she'll come back at all," Leo said. He repeated his words, "You shouldn't be alone."

Jenna nodded her head and stood to leave. 

Leo grabbed her arm. "I'll orb you home. Will there be someone there?"

"Yes," Jenna replied. "She is a witch as well."

"Okay," he said as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. Taking one more look at Phoebe's body, he then orbed away.

Prue looked down at herself. She thought her lungs would explode if they didn't adjust to the corset she was wearing pretty soon. She was wearing a white chambray blouse with a high collar and a broach at the throat. The long sleeves were lightly gathered and pleated at the shoulders. The ensemble included a wine colored, ankle-length, taffeta skirt. Patty was pulling out a wine colored, velvet shawl and a black hat with wine colored roses for Prue to wear. All of this simply made her happy that things had changed immensely for women since this time. She felt as if every inch of her body was covered.

"There," Patty said. "Now you look like a respectable lady." Prue shot her a look and the ancestor corrected herself. "Of this time period."

Prue smiled. "I know what you meant. So, do you know where I can find Turner?"

"At this time of day he would be at City Hall, most likely," Patty said. "His son would be at their estate."

"Okay, the boy is the first priority," Prue said as the two of them left the bedroom and little Phoebe followed. "Can you give me directions to the estate?"

"I will go with you," Patty said. "You may need help if you run into his mother."

"But who will stay with Phoebe?" Prue asked. "I couldn't ask you to put you or her in that kind of danger. It could greatly affect the future of our entire family line."

"From what you have said, it seems that our family line is already on precarious ground," she replied. "My cousin will stay with Phoebe. She will be able to protect her. She's right across the way."

Prue was reluctant, but she knew Patty was right. The future of the Warren line was already nearly decimated, and she could use all the help she could get. "Okay, we'll both go. What's your power?"

"I have the power of fire," she said. "And levitation."

Prue nodded her head and looked over to the toddler standing at the bottom of the stairs. Those eyes took her back to when Phoebe was three. She had been Prue's shadow that entire year. Everything Prue did, Phoebe did. She watched as her mother approached her

Patty went over to her daughter and crouched down to her eye level. "Phoebe, dear, you are going to go over and spend some time with your Aunt Brianna," she said. She glanced over at Prue before turning back to her daughter. "We have something we need to take care of."

"Is it about something bad mommy?" the girl asked.

"It could be," Patty said as she gave her daughter a hug. "I love you, darling. Now, let's go over, shall we?" She said as she took her daughters hand and they walked across the street to her cousin. 

Prue saw Brianna and thought she looked quite a bit like Melinda Warren. She recalled the fact that Brianna was the one who had been responsible for disgracing the Lord of War, Gabriel. Sending his crystal sword miles away. Prue said nothing about it though, and she and Patty were soon on their way to the Turner Estate to find Cole.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue looked up to the large Mansion before them. She had agreed with Patty about leaving Phoebe with Brianna. This was too dangerous to risk any more of the Halliwell line. She had even tried to convince Patty to stay back but she would have no part of it.

As they knocked on the grand door before them Prue felt her senses go on alert. It was the same feeling she got right before they came up against a demon.

The door slowly opened as the creak sent shivers down Prue spine. What was it with a creaking door that always bothered her?

"May I help you?"

Prue looked up at the tall man before her. In a lot of ways he reminded her of the Lurch from The Addams Family. Even his monotone voice was the same.

"Um yes we came to speak with Mr. Turner," Patty said as she noticed Prue falter.

"This way," he replied as he ushered them into the mansion.

Prue noticed the large portraits on the walls as they walked through the mansion. She stopped when she noticed two portraits before her. One was of a family and the other of a small boy. She was more surprised at the one of the boy. As she couldn't believe that a child so small would sit still that long to have his portrait taken, but she did notice, no mistake about it, that the boy in the portrait was Cole.

"Please be seated. I'll send for Mr. Turner," he said as he left the room.

Prue looked around the room and took in the quality of the items that she saw. Only when she was at Buckland's did she appreciate such antiquities. Only now they were not antiques. They were of the present day.

"Daddy. Daddy?"

Prue turned to the small voice that was coming through the door.

"Daddy?" he asked again as he entered the room

Prue crouched down and looked at the small child, though bigger then little Phoebe, she could see that there was still a resemblance to the old Cole that she had known. "Hi there."

"Where's my daddy?"

"Oh he's on his way down. What's your name?"

"Colridge. Colridge Turner."

"Well Colridge how would you like to meet someone? Someone about your age that you can play with?"

At first he looked at her with hesitation but soon came to trust the woman before him, as he nodded his head.

Prue stood up and looked to Patty. "Take him to Brianna's and stay there. I'll handle his father."

"Prue."

"Patty please. You can not risk being hurt, or our line may end now instead of in my time. I still have a chance to save this. If you're killed then we all cease to exist," Prue said to her. "Please," was all she said after.

"Ok, but as soon as you sense the slightest bit of trouble, you leave."

"I will," Prue agreed as the two women hugged before Patty left with young Cole.

He stepped into his study and saw the back of the woman before him. He watched as she studied the large vase before her, unbeknownst to even her that he was there.

"It's Spanish. Late 17th century."

Prue spun around at the voice behind her and was surprised at the face that met her. Other then the beard, he was the spitting image of Cole.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's ok," she said as he took a step forward. "Prue Halliwell"

"Senator Turner. How can I help you?"

"Actually it is how I can help you. It's about your son."

"Coleridge? What has happened? Is he ok?"

Prue could see the genuine concern in his eyes as he asked about his son "He is now, yes. I won't lie to you Mr. Turner. I know about your wife."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, though unable to hide the surprise that someone else knew his wife's true nature.

"I know she is a demon, and that she fell in love with you, and that she bore a son. A son that will be raised in the ways of evil."

"I don't know what you are talking about." he moved around towrds his desk.

"Mr. Turner. Your wife will betray you and she will take Cole to the Source. In doing so he will become the most powerful demon on the side of evil."

He looked at Prue with new understanding but yet not sure to believe her or not. "How do you…" he left the question unfinished as he made his way around the desk

Prue watched the confusion in the man's face and she could feel his self-esteem slipping as he sat down behind the desk. "Has your wife ever mentioned the Charmed Ones?"

"Yes, but only in passing. She was not concerned though, something about three sisters from a powerful family. She has told me several times that many of the more powerful witches she has known have not given birth to three girls."

"That is because they will not arrive in her time. They will arrive a little under 100 years from now."

"But how could you.."

"Know?" She finished for him,. "Because I am one of them. From the future. I need your help Mr. Turner and I need you to trust me."

"But my wife would never betray me. She has forsaken her evil side."

"I'm afraid not Mr. Turner. She will kill you and then take Cole to the underworld to serve the Source . The Source has great plans for your son."

"How do you know so much about this?" he questioned her. He couldn't believe that his wife would do that to him. She had promised him that she was through with her evil side.

"My sister gets premonitions. She saw it happen when she touched your tomb at your family's mausoleum."

He turned and looked up at the family portrait on the wall. "I know. Somehow I've always known she would. I can't let her take Cole. What do you need me to do?"

"You need to leave with me now. Cole is safe with a friend of mine, but it won't be long for his Mother to figure out where he is."

* * *

As Patty opened the door to her cousin's house, she called out for her daughter, "Phoebe honey?"

"Mommy! Mommy!" the three-year-old ran through the house and jumped into her mother's arms, showering her with kisses. "I missed you."

"Oh sweetie I missed you too."

"Did you get the bad person?"

"No honey, but Prue is going to take care of that," Patty explained to her inquisitive daughter. "I brought someone for you to play with," She said, as she crouched down still holding her daughter. "Phoebe this is Cole. He's going to stay with us for a few days."

Phoebe looked over at the boy, and as their eyes met she liked him immediately. Even though he was a little older then her and slightly bigger, then Phoebe was small for her age.

Phoebe stepped away from her mother and reached out for Cole's hand. "Come on, I'll show you the toy room. Auntie Brianna has all sorts of toys," Phoebe explained as she pulled the child after her.

Prue walked up the steps to Brianna's house. She had tried to explain as much as she could, without changing the past, to Mr. Turner. To her surprise he understood what she must do. She was there to vanquish his wife and the mother of his child.

As they sat around the living room area Phoebe came running in with little Cole right behind her.

"Woo. Slow down Phoebe," Prue said as she reached her arm out and caught the running child.

"Pwue you're back," she squealed as she hugged her new friend.

"Yeah I'm back. This is Cole's daddy." She pointed at Mr. Turner.

"Can Cole stay with us? I like him."

"We'll see my dear," he answered as he picked up his son. "Are you being a good boy?"

"Yes daddy. I like it here."

Prue watched as father and son chatted as little Phoebe got settled in on her lap. She looked down on the toddler and was once again reminded of the sisters she had lost and what she needed to do. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the crashing of the front door bursting into flame.

"Where is my son?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Prue immediately jumped into action. She thought she would have more time to prepare for Cole's mother, but obviously it was not the case.

"**Patty,** get the kids out of here!" Prue shouted. Her ancestor started ushering Mr. Turner and the children out of the room when Cole's mother stepped in the doorway. They all looked over at her with her glowing red eyes.

"You've _betrayed_ me," she said, shooting daggers at her husband.

"No, it is you that has betrayed me," Turner said as he shielded his son behind him. Patty stood near him, doing the same with her daughter, as Brianna entered the room to see what was going on. "You told me you had given up your evil ways."

"I had to tell you something," she said sarcastically. "How else could I help our son achieve his destiny?"

"His destiny has been rewritten," Prue said angrily. She swept her arm out in front of her and came to a sickening realization when the demoness didn't move. She had been so distraught over the loss of her sisters that she had forgotten about the one major problem with traveling to the past She had no powers. She didn't have them when she went to the 70s, and she had to go through training to access them even a little in order to save Charlotte and Melinda Warren. "Oh crap."

Cole's mother smiled evilly and drew back her arm with an energy ball forming in her hand.

"**Get down!"** Prue shouted to the others as she dove out of the way of the ball. It hit the wall with a flash, leaving a chared mark.

Brianna used her own power of telekinesis to throw the demoness into the hall. "What is wrong?" she asked Prue, obviously confused why Prue didn't use her power on Cole's mother.

"I don't have powers in the past because technically I don't exist," Prue explained. "It's complicated, but I can't fight her like this."

"Take Mr. Turner and the children," Brianna said. She watched as her cousin shot fire towards the demoness while attempting to protect Turner and the children.

"I can't leave you two to get hurt," Prue said.

"If you stay, you will get hurt," Brianna said. "**Go!**"

Prue turned in time to see the demoness right next to her. Then she and Brianna were quickly backhanded, both of them flying across the room with the addition of the demons powers. Patty shot fire at the demon, but she missed and was soon also thrown across the room. All that was left was Mr. Turner, Phoebe and Cole.

"First the witches, my dear," she sneered at her husband. "Then you."

The energy ball flew through the air. "**No!"** Turner shouted. He dove to push Phoebe out of the way, but the energy ball hit them both. They soared at a terrifying speed until they slammed into the wall and slumped to the floor.

Cole watched all this in awe, and he turned when he saw his mother heading toward him. He didn't want to go with her, but he wouldn't have to.

Suddenly the demoness was flying through the air all the way back to the front hall. She crashed into the mirror being cut and sliced by the glass. She clutched her arm when she stood.

Brianna had recovered, as had Prue and Patty. They all stood, glaring at the demon. As the demon stood, Patty shot fire across the room. Cole's mother looked down at herself in awe of what had happened. She shot one last look at Cole and screamed in rage before she disappeared in flames.

The three witches immediately turned to Turner and Phoebe. The stillness of the little girl horrified all of them. Patty rushed over, tears already forming in her eyes.

"No, my sweet baby, please," she said, picking up the limp toddler in her arms.

Cole walked over. He saw his father lying there, obviously in great pain. "Daddy?" Cole said timidly.

"Son," Turner said quietly. He looked over at Patty who was now sobbing over her dead daughter's body. "You will stay with these women. They will keep you safe and take care of you."

"Why did Mommy hurt you?"

"She's not your Mother, Cole," he replied. He paused, cringing at the pain of his fatal wounds. "Be good for these women. Mind yourself."

"Yes daddy," Cole said.

Mr. Turner took his son's hand in his. "I love you, my boy," he said. He closed his eyes and allowed death to overcome him. The only sound for a few moments were the sounds of Patty's tears of mourning. Soon Cole began to cry for his father. He was only a child, but he knew that he would never talk to his father again.

Prue knelt next to Patty with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had been so careless to forget that she wouldn't have powers. "I'm sorry, Patty. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

"You were foretold to be here," Patty said. "If that is so, then this was meant to happen."

"If I could change it…" Prue said.

"But you can't," Brianna interrupted. "You have done what you came here to do. The demon is gone, and we will take care of the boy. I believe it is time for you to go home."

Prue nodded her head and went to change her clothes so she could return to her time and see if the small girl's death was an equal trade for the lives of her sisters, and the soul of Cole Turner.

* * *

She appeared in Phoebe's bedroom and looked around. Phoebe's body was no longer on the bed, and Prue knew that she had changed something. Nothing looked out of place in the bedroom. She hurried out of the room to find any evidence of her sisters.

There was no sign of them on the second floor. She wandered if she had changed too much. "**Piper! Phoebe!"** she called from the top of the stairs.

"**In the attic!"** the familiar voice called from above.

Prue spun around. She had hoped for this outcome, but she couldn't believe it. She hurried up the attic stairs and burst through the door. The two of them looked up from the Book of Shadows at her, the look in her eyes concerned them.

Piper saw tears start to form in Prue's eyes. She looked over at Phoebe and then approached Prue. "Honey, are you okay?" Piper asked.

Prue realized she was crying and wiped the tears away, trying to compose herself. She nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm just, uh…What are you guys doing up here?" she asked, trying to divert their attention to something else.

"Exactly what we told you on the phone fifteen minutes before you got here," Phoebe said, confused. "Looking for this demon that's been killing women all over the city with that atheme Darryl showed us."

"Oh right," Prue said with a dismissive smile. "So, any luck?"

"No, nothing yet," Piper said, her gaze following Prue as the eldest walked across the attic. Something weird was going on with Prue. She didn't know what, but she knew she would find out.

"Well, let's go over what we know," Prue said, trying to coax more information out of her sisters without seeming suspicious. It was all she could do to restrain herself from pulling them both into her arms and not let go.

"Well, one woman every night," Phoebe said. "The demon was actually sloppy enough to leave behind the atheme last night. Somebody must have almost caught it."

"Darryl said every killing has happened at the same time, 2 am, but he can't find a pattern in the locations," Piper said.

"Well, let's break out our map and see if we can find it," Prue said.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Phoebe pulled out a map, spreading out on the table so they could look at it.

Prue stood in the middle, and her sisters were on either side of her. "Where was the first one?"

Piper pulled out a marker and put a dot where the first murder occurred. "Baker Street. The next one was a block over on Eisenhower Drive, and the next was another block over on Lincoln Avenue."

"So at first Darryl thought it was just a parallel street thing," Phoebe commented. "But then the next murder occurred three blocks down on Truman Boulevard."

"So then Darryl thought U.S. presidents," Piper said.

"But there was never a president named Baker," Prue thought aloud.

"Right," Piper said. "And then the next murder occurred two more blocks down on Hanley, and last night's on Adams."

Prue looked at all the parallel streets and the pattern smacked her in the face. She didn't know what it meant. Maybe it was a calling card. Or maybe it was something else, but she caught it and knew she was right.

"Zenith Drive," Prue said.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

The younger Halliwells looked at her, very confused.

"The next attack will happen on Zenith drive. The first letters of each street are spelling out the name of a demon," she said as she began to walk out of the attic. "The demon's name is Belthazor."


	7. Chapter 7

Piper and Phoebe watched after their sister in near shock. How could she know the name of the demon just like that? That had been searching through the BOS all-day and still they had not found anything that gave them a clue as to what was going on.

"Prue. What's are you talking about? There's no Belthazor in the book." Phoebe cried out after her older sister.

"I saw it in a book somewhere the other day." Prue tried to cover. She was restraining herself from pulling both her sisters in her arms and just hugging them, never wanting to let them go. After everything she had been through to get them back, she couldn't lose them again. The image of little Phoebe haunted her waking moments. How could she have been so stupid as to forget that her powers wouldn't work? As she recalled the look on Patty's face as she held little Phoebe, her heart broke all over again.

"Prue what are we going to do?" Piper asked as she came down the staris of the attic.

"We are gonna find out what's going on."

"Ok but how? We have some crazy demon killing women and you suddenly come up with this demon Belthazor,theory." Piper said as she followed her sisters down the stairs.

"Ok look, I saw in a book about this demon named Belthazor. Only I think he isn't a demon after all. I think he is on our side." Prue tried to explain as she made her way down the steps to look at the map and try the crystal. "Ok she has to be somewhere along Zenith."

"Ok that's great Prue. Zenith almost runs the length of the city."

"So we scry until we find the cross street." She saw the doubt in her sisters' eyes. How could she tell them what she had done? "Trust me. Just this once?"

Piper and Phoebe could both see the feeling that their sister had on her face. It was a look of fear but also happiness.

"Ok." Piper said as she took Prues hand in hers giving her the strength that she needed.

Phoebe held the crystal over the map and waved it up and down Zenith St. though getting nothing. Suddenly it shifted away from her and landed at the far end of town.

"Ok she couldn't get any further away could she?" Phoebe said with dissatisfaction.

"Ok. Let's go find us a demon." Prue said as she grabbed her jacket and made her way to the door.

Piper hesitated slightly as she looked over at Phoebe. "What's up with her?" Piper asked concerned for her sister

"I don't know but I get the feeling that she has something that is not finished with yet," Phoebe replied as she watched after Prue.

* * *

They stepped out of Pipers Jeep and cautiously looked around.

Prue could feel the adrenaline pumping. She had just got back from her encounter with Cole's mother and the image of little Phoebe was still on her mind. Not forgetting the image of her own sisters, dead from Belthazors powers. "Guys stick together, we don't know what we're up against here." Prue ordered more then suggested

"Yeah just some demon that's killing women all over town." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Look this demon is very dangerous you guys. Don't take what he says or does lightly." Prue said thought trying not to give anything away.

As they made their way down the street they suddenly stopped in her tracks as they saw the man and woman facing off against each other.

The fireworks flew back and forth as she threw the fire and he threw the energy balls.

"Who the _hell _is that? And _which one_ is the _bad guy_?" Phoebe asked as she watched the heated battle before her.

"_**She**_ is the bad guy." Prue said as she made her way to the man throwing the energy balls.

Her sisters didn't even have to think about what they were doing as they followed Prue towards the man.

"**_YOU!"_** she hollered across the street at Prue.

Prue stepped back and looked at the woman she was facing with her sisters. How could that be? They had vanquished her in the past.

"No, you did not vanquish me then. And you will not succeed now." She snarled at her as she threw her fire towards Prue, only to have Piper freeze the fireball and the demon.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" he yelled as he noticed the demon frozen.

"We came to help you." Piper said in anger as she looked at the man beside her.

"I didn't ask or need you help." He said in anger.

"Well it sure looks like it from here." Piper retaliated.

"Ok guys. Can we just vanquish this demon and go home?" Phoebe asked as she looked from her sister to the man before them.

"You don't understand. I have to kill her."

"You can't do this alone." Prue said as she stepped closer to her sister's

"You can not defeat her." he said never taking his eyes of the demon.

"No but together we can." Prue said with determination.

"Prue this is not gonna last forever. Let's vanquish this demon and go home." Piper said with determination

Phoebe watched as the man and her sisters bantered back and forth. Taking in parts of the conversation. But at one point she locked eyes with the stranger, there was something magical about them. Between them

He looked at the other women standing there. She had been quiet all this time and he wondered about her personality. She seemed locked in her gaze with him as much as he was with her.

As the freeze wore off she waited. She knew they all thought she was still frozen in time, but she had been demon to long to let the powers of a witch defeat her.

She waited for her chance strike, as she watched the women converse, holding back her power as she focused on the witches, but she also focused on the man. She didn't want to kill him, just get him to realize his true destiny.

Waiting for her right time she threw the fireball at him. Knowing it would hit its mark.

They had been talking and arguing about what to do. Prue and the stranger both just as stubborn as the next. But there was something in their sisters' voice that made Piper and Phoebe pay a bit more attention.

As the fireball sailed through the air, Phoebe had been the only one really watching the frozen demon. But her attention was pointless as she watched the fireball sail towards the man that her sisters argued with.

Phoebe quickly reacted as he pushed the man out of the way of the fireball.

"**Phoebe!"** Prue yelled out as she watched helplessly as the fireball hit her baby sister.

Pipers watched in horror as she watched her sister get hit from the fireball. "**PHOEBE!"**

Phoebe felt the hit to her upper back, but after that everything moved in slow motion.

Prue quickly threw the demon back, in her own fury, as she ran to her fallen sister. "Phoebe, don't you leave me." Prue cried out as she cradled her baby sister. "I didn't go back to the past to save his soul as well as your life, to have you die on me again." She cried as she held her sister as her tears escaped with ease.

"Pr..Prue. I.I.. lo..love..you." Phoebe managed as darkness over took her world.


	8. The End

"Phoebe," Piper said, watching her little sisters eyes close.

Neither Prue nor Piper paid attention as the man continued to fight with the demon that had taken down the youngest.

"No," Prue said in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "No."

Piper reached forward and checked for Phoebe's pulse. It was faint, but it was still there. "She…she's still alive. She's still alive Prue. **Leo!"**

Meanwhile, the man fought with the demon. "You hide your true nature and protect them," the demon said. "Don't fight what you really are. Embrace it. Embrace the evil."

"I'm not evil," he said, shooting another energy ball at her.

"Yes, you are, Belthazor," the woman said. "You're as evil as I am, more so even. Don't fight it."

He threw an energy ball at her, but she dodged out of the way.

"**Leo!"** Piper called again.

Prue was simply staring down at Phoebe in shock. She couldn't have gone through all that just to fail. Finally Leo orbed in and Prue looked up. They made eye contact and Prue knew in an instant that Leo remembered everything. The changes of her trip to the past didn't affect him.

He shot a fleeting glance at Cole and his demon mother and then knelt on the ground. He held his hands over Phoebe and the glow slowly appeared. It took a few moments and the elder Halliwell's waited impatiently, but finally Phoebe's eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh, did anybody get a good look at that truck?" Phoebe asked as Prue helped her sit up.

Prue and Piper smiled with relief. Then they all turned their attention to Cole and his mother, who were still fighting furiously. A fireball flew through the air toward Cole, but Prue used her power to deflect it away from him. The two opponents looked over.

"Piper," Prue said, signalling for Piper to freeze the demon. She did so and they all stood.

"Are you okay, Phoebs?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I think so," the youngest replied. "Now what the _hell_ is going on? Prue, you said something about going to the past before I blacked out."

"I'll explain later," Prue replied. "We have to vanquish her, and we don't have much time."

"We don't know how to vanquish her," Piper said.

"Are you up to writing a spell, Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"I'll try," she replied. "Uh, demon unknown, no longer shall we see. You are defeated by the Power of Three."

"That's it?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"You try it," Phoebe shot back with a smirk.

The sisters said the spell just as the demon started to break out of Piper's freeze.

Cole watched in awe, the marvel of the Power of Three. He had heard of them, because their ancestors had raised him, but he didn't know they existed yet. Finally his demon mother exploded under the power of the spell and that part of his life could now be closed.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you," he said, turning to the sisters. "I wasn't sure I would ever get to meet the Charmed Ones."

Piper and Phoebe were confused, but Prue and Leo knew Cole had connected the dots.

Phoebe was ready to get some answers. "Okay, could somebody explain what's going on? Like who was that demon? Who's this guy? What does Belthazor have to do with anything? What the _**hell **_is going on?"

"Okay, Phoebs, calm down," Prue said. "Let's go back to the Manor. I'll explain everything." They started to walk away, but Cole didn't move. "You coming Cole? I think you deserve an explanation, too."

He didn't know how she knew his name, but he trusted her, if only because she looked familiar to him. He couldn't place her in his memory, but he definitely knew her. So he followed them to the car.

* * *

"So I thought that she was vanquished, but turns out she survived somehow," Prue said.

"He's a demon?" Piper asked, pointing to Cole.

"Part demon," Cole replied. "I was raised by your ancestors and taught to use my powers for good…thanks to Prue."

"And you remember everything, Prue?" Phoebe asked, sympathizing that Prue had to suffer through both Piper's and her death's.

"Yeah, I do," Prue said. She looked at Leo, as he offered a smile. "And Leo does too, apparently."

Piper looked up at her husband, offering a sympathetic smile and a squeeze of the hand.

"I still don't understand how a demon can be good?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, remember when you were possessed by the Woogyman, Phoebs?" Prue asked. "It's probably like that. You had to fight the darkness."

Phoebe nodded her head and then made eye contact with Cole. There was something about him that just pulled at her, urging her to want to know more about him. She felt a connection to him.

"So, Cole, you're over a hundred years old?" she asked with a smirk.

He nodded his head with a smile.

"Well, you don't look a day over 80."

Everyone chuckled, and Prue smiled inwardly. She knew that Phoebe and Cole had something that went deeper than what one could see on the surface. Nothing would stop them from being together, ever.

"Okay, one thing I don't get is the whole changing the past thing," Piper said. "When we went back to the past to change it, it wasn't as easy as we thought it was."

"Exactly," Leo said. "Prue wasn't able to change exactly what she had intended. She had intended to vanquish Cole's mother. But the balance of things wouldn't allow that. Sadly, the innocents that Belthazor would have killed and murders he committed in the past hundred years, had he been evil, were committed by her." He smiled at Piper. "Most of the innocents anyway."

"Well, at least three lives were spared," Prue said, referring to Piper, Phoebe and Cole.

"I really do owe you one, Prue," Cole said. "I can't imagine what I would be like if I was evil. How can I repay you?"

Prue smiled mischievously. "Take Phoebe out to dinner," she said.

Phoebe gawked at Prue's less than tactful response. "**Prue**!"

"What?" Prue said defensively. "Come on, humour me and go."

Piper and Leo just laughed. Phoebe looked over at Cole, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm up for it if you are," he said.

Phoebe smiled. "All right," she said. "But not tonight. I'm really tired."

"Okay, tomorrow? Pick you up at six?"

"Sounds good," Phoebe said.

Cole stood and started to head for the door. Phoebe followed him, shooting a look at Prue before leaving the room.

"That wasn't exactly subtle, Prue," Piper said with a smile. "Why'd you tell him to take Phoebe out?"

"Oh, I've just got a feeling about those two," Prue replied.

Leo chuckled and Piper just looked at the two of them, confused. But she knew they wouldn't give her any further information.

"Well, I'm tired," Piper said. She looked up at Leo. "Can you stay tonight?"

"Absolutely," Leo said.

They both stood and Piper hugged Prue. "Thanks, Prue," she said. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Prue replied.

Piper and Leo headed upstairs as Phoebe returned. "Okay, Prue, spill," Phoebe said. She sat on the arm of the chair Prue was sitting in.

"Spill what?" Prue asked, trying to play ignorance.

"Don't give me that. You're trying to hook me and Cole up," Phoebe said, smacking Prue playfully on the arm. "Is there something I should know?"

"Nothing you won't find out soon," Prue said cryptically. She stood and grabbed Phoebe's hand. "You know you're one of my two favourite sisters in the whole world, right?"

Phoebe smiled. "Really?" The two of them hugged. "I love you, Prue. No matter what happens, you'll always be my big sis."

"Don't you ever forget it," Prue said. She pulled away, gave Phoebe a kiss on the forehead and then the two of them went up to their bedrooms, content that they'd be able to face another day as sisters and as the Charmed Ones.


End file.
